The present application is generally related to a control system and, more particularly, to a control interface for a control system and associated methods. Further, a method and associated apparatus for managing rotorcraft flight are described.
Control systems can generally be subject to stringent requirements, for example, with respect to reliability. Using the framework of an aircraft autopilot by way of example, it is necessary that the autopilot does not produce any operational condition of the helicopter or other aircraft that could present an operational risk or induce an emergency condition. Such reliability considerations also apply to a pilot control interface that is provided for purposes of allowing the pilot to control the autopilot. For instance, the possibility of an unintentional disengagement of the autopilot should be avoided. The pilot control interface often utilizes a plurality of electrical switches that are accessible to the pilot for controlling the various functions of the autopilot such as flight control mode and engagement/disengagement. Of course, it is necessary to electrically interface these switches to the control unit of the autopilot. In terms of reliability of this electrical interface, it is submitted that the perception of the prior art centers on an electrical architecture that utilizes individual electrical conductors connected to each switch and extending from each switch to the autopilot or central control unit. Applicants recognize, in this regard, that there can be limitations involved when this architecture is employed, as will be further discussed below.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.